His brothers, sister
by child-of-joy-Sachiko
Summary: This fic is about InuYashas long lost past and him learning about it as he spends Christmas with Kagome in her time.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hey everyone! I just though I'd say a few things before I let you read the story. First I would like to ask you to excuse me for me terrible spelling in the story and that is because English is not my first language so I haven't perfected the spelling yet. Although if any of you would feel kind enough to correct my mistakes then feel free to e-mail me on the e-mail that I have posted on my profile. Second I want to say that right now I marked the fic as PG but I'm sure that as I go on in the chapters the rating will change so please do NOT read the fic if you know you should not. I have warned you so I will not be held responsible for your actions. Oh, and one more thing please review my story after you are done reading the first few chapters I would like to get some feedback and how I'm doing as a writer. Anyhow, I think I'll end my little speech and let you get on with the story.  
  
His brothers, sister  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Shippo running tortes her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Shippo were are the others?"  
  
"Oh their back at the lake sating up a camp, Inuyasha's arguing with everyone again."  
  
"Typical"---His hopeless completely hopeless, thought Kagome to herself.  
  
*****  
  
"Hi everyone!"  
  
"Oh now she decides to come back" growled Inuyasha threw his teeth.  
  
"Not again, don't you ever give it a rest" said Miroku with irritation.  
  
"His right you know" added Sango.  
  
"Both of you should mind your own busyness!!! I'm getting tired you always being on my case." said Inuyasha with an evil grin.  
  
Poor Kagome was trying to think up a way to make the arguing stop, with nothing coming to her mind she decided to just try out an 'excuse me!'  
  
Unknowing what he was doing Inuyasha yelled "NOT NOW!!!" right in Kagomes face.  
  
"Oh shit" he thought after seeing Kagomes angry face, "here it comes again. The Sit!"  
  
And like he thought, it came true.  
  
"Not now, huh? Well lets see how you like this.Sit!!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell flat on his face to the ground.  
  
"Bitch." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?!" said Kagome with the same angry voice as she used for the 'sit'.  
  
Still with his face in the ground Inuyasha managed to mumble out- "You herd me, and I know it, so don't be asking me something you all ratty know!"  
  
Without another word, Kagome turned to talk to the others.  
  
"I have two weeks of for my Christmas vacation! Isn't that great?" asked Kagome  
  
"Uh.Kagome what's Christmas?" asked Sango confused  
  
"It's a holiday. Like A birthday except everyone calibrates it and it's during the winter. You also have a tree in your house and you decorate it with things to make it look good. Then on the day of Christmas which is the twenty-fifth of December you get presents under the tree. It's all very fun!"  
  
"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me." said Inuyasha getting up from his latest 'sit'.  
  
Kagome gave him a look that said 'watch it!'  
  
Inuyasha thought about giving one of his remarks but then decided not to because he wasn't in the mood for another 'sit'.  
  
*****  
  
After Kagome was finely finished telling Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo what Christmas actually was she just sat there waiting for someone's response.  
  
A few minutes past before Shippo broke the silence.  
  
"I think Chr.uhhh."  
  
Kagome whispered in Shippos ear "Christmas"  
  
"Right.I think Christmas seems like a great idea!" he now managed to finish his sentence.  
  
"Sango, Miroku how about you? What do you think?" asked Kagome hopping they liked the proposal.  
  
Sango was the first to answer."Yeah I like it, it sounds nice."  
  
"Yeah me to, I like it" Miroku answered quickly.  
  
"Oh, fine don't ask for my opinion" Inuyasha muttered under his nose.  
  
"We all ratty herd your opinion"  
  
Inuyasha tried to see which one of his friends said it. All off them were sitting with their backs to him, still talking. Since none of them were facing him Inuyasha assumed that it wasn't them. Then he felt a tug on his kimano. He looked down and realized that it was Shippo who said it.  
  
"You little." he didn't finish his sentence because he was to busy holding the kitsune by his tail and telling him what his ganna do with him.  
  
"Inuyasha put Shippo down!" commended Kagome after seeing what he was doing to the poor kid.  
  
"And why should I listen to you?"  
  
Grrr.Kagome thought about giving Inuyasha the traditional 'sit' but then decided not to.  
  
"Because I sad so!"  
  
Inuyasha put Shippo down and gave Kagome his most evil look, telling her he'll get her back for this.  
  
"Good little puppy" Kagome thought she'll ties him a bit by saying that babyish.  
  
Inuyasha didn't do anything he was getting bored with this routine and plus he had the filling if he said something he had to 'sit' again. Witch he didn't fill like doing.  
  
*****  
  
"How would you guys like to come with me to Japan for my Christmas vacation? It'll be fun and you can relax from all the demons." asked Kagome hoping they'd say 'Yes'  
  
Sango was picturing herself in Japan resting, not having to worry about anything. "I do have to admit that a vacation sounds pretty good. We have been working hard lately looking for the Shikon Jewel. I think some time off wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Yeah well I do!"---'barked' Inuyasha.  
  
"I have to disagree with you. Some time off does sound good."  
  
"Miroku!!!" Inuyasha thought that at list he wouldn't want to go. He knew Shippo and Sango would go, they loved having fun and other junk like that but Miroku now that was something to think about.  
  
"Ohhh, I know why you want to go; you think you'll meet a girl who'll have your chilled!"  
  
"That is not true! How could you accuse me of that?"  
  
"Easy, it's usually the only thing your after!" Inuyasha tried to hold back a smirk unfortunately he didn't succeed but to his luck no one saw him.  
  
"Well this time I only want to go to rest for a while."  
  
"Right."  
  
"All right, all right you cot me." admitted Miroku.  
  
"I knew it!!!" yelled Inuyasha in Mirokus face.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" screamed both of the girls at the same time.  
  
"What?" asked Miroku innocently.  
  
"Errr. I guess Miroku will always be Miroku" said Kagome to herself.  
  
"Let's get back to my question, Ok? So who wants to go and who doesn't? Because whoever is going I need to find worm clothes for you to wear when you come with me, because in Japan it's really cold now."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo all raised their hands. Unlike the rest of them Inuyashas hand remand down.  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you coming with us?" asked Kagome when seeing that Inuyasha hade no intention in going.  
  
"NO! It'll only prevent me from finding more bitts of the Jewel and plus it sound like a bunch of shit anyway."  
  
"Come on it'll be fun"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Just give it a try, you'll like it, I know."  
  
"I thought I all ratty told you no, Bitch.I'm not going!"  
  
"STOP calling me that I have a name and just in case you forgot what it is, its Kagome!!!" she said trying to keep a strait face and not cry.  
  
Inuyasha just lat heavy air out of his nose and said "whatever." Then he turned away.  
  
"I'm trying to talk to you, don't you turn your back on me while I'm talking! All I tried to do is get you to go on vacation with me and all you did is been mean to me! What's your problem?" Kagome gave him a copal of moments to give her his answer.  
  
She waited for about five minutes but Inuyasha still hasn't said a word.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked patiently  
  
"Well what? If your waiting for me to say I'm sorry don't hold your breath." he answered still with his back to her.  
  
"FINE THEN, I'm not talking to you, starting." She looked at her wrist watch for a moment then said "now."  
  
"Fine with me I don't care if you talk to me or not, all I care is finding more fragment of the Shicown Jewel. And you can do whatever the hell you want, I don't care!"  
  
Still not saying a word to Inuyasha, Kagomes face lid with pain. She thought to herself." "Inuyasha doesn't care at all for me; does he? He hates me! He can't stand to be around me. All he really needed me for; is to help him find the Jewels, otherwise from that, he doesn't give a damb about me!!! Inuyasha loves Kikyo and he always will!!! How dumb was I to even ever think that Inuyasha liked me? How could I like h." Kagome ended that thought because of the feeling of a hot tear going down her chick and into the corner of her mouth. Before she swallowed her own tear Kagome quickly wiped it of with her hand. After that Kagome felt more of her tears coming down her chicks. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't do anything about it, the tears just caped falling and falling down her face.  
  
Not welling to stay where she was Kagome stud up on her feet and started to run tortes the 'well'. Being so upset Kagome past the 'well' while she was running, after realizing that she past it she turned back.  
  
With one lag over the 'well' Kagome started to think what she would tell her mother about why she was crying she couldn't tell her that they got in a fight again. Kagome didn't feel like giving her mother a big explanation, the young girl swung her lag back on the ground and just sat by the 'well'. She thought she'll stay there till her eyes weren't so red and puffy then she could just tell her mom she robed her eyes to much, that's why they were red. Regrettably Kagomes plan didn't work.  
  
"I really should stop crying, I mean it's not like we just broke up or anything we weren't going out in the first place! Inuyasha would rather kill himself then go out with me." Kagome reflected miserably to herself. "He showed how much he can't stand me back at the lake. So what if Inuyasha doesn't like me? I'll get over it. At list I'll try." With that thought more burning tears started to pour down Kagomes chicks. She sat with her back against the 'well' and her knees tucked neatly under her hands, that Kagomes hade lay her head on.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile back at the lake everyone even including Kilala was trying to fined out why Inuyasha was treating Kagome so badly. It wasn't really a thing to be surprised about, but today he treated her especially bad.  
  
"What do you think you were doing back there?" asked Sango furiously.  
  
"It's doesn't matter and even if it did it wouldn't be anything you need to know!" surprisingly when Inuyasha said that he had a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Yes it would! Kagome is my friend and I think I deserve to know why a jerk like you is treating her so poorly." she yelled back at him with even more anger.  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't have or have to tell you anything and I won't, so your just ganna have to deal with it."  
  
"You're more stubborn then the mull!!! Errr." and with that Sango turned around and stormed of to the 'well' to find Kagome.  
  
*****  
  
As Sango approached the 'well' it didn't take her that long to find Kagome fast asleep, steel in the same position as she was before.  
  
"Kagome wake up." nothing happened; Sango waited a few more seconds then lightly shook Kagome by her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm." yawn."What happened? Oh, Sango it's you. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back at the lake with the others."  
  
"I was but I came here to find you, hopping that you were still here; and then I found you fast asleep."  
  
"Thanks for waking me up I was about to go home but I guess I doused off."  
  
*****  
  
Getting tiered of being investigated by Miroku, Inuyasha started to walk away from him. To his luck he was being fallowed.  
  
"Don't you get it when people want to get away from you?" Inuyasha shouted more loudly then was intended. "Well if not here's a hint.they get as far from you as they possibly can!!! Now stay where you're at monk."  
  
With a huge lip into the air Inuyasha flew to the other side of the lake where he knew it would take at list two days for the others to get to him.  
  
Inuyasha was trying to fined a good spot to sit at after looking around the place for a bit. He thought he'd go in up the big Oke tree that stud in front of him. When he finely found a nice big branch, somewhere in the middle of the tree, Inuyasha made himself comfortable in it.  
  
With his hands behind his head Inuyasha closed his eyes and started thinking about what happened earlier. "Grrr, now everyone is on my case just because of how I treated Kagome! Big deal!"...Then he remembered the look on Kagomes face when he called her a "Bitch" it was filled with sadness but the most so much hurt! And he knew his the one who caused it.  
  
"Damb.why couldn't I just tell Kagome that I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay with me, here, and not go to her time." Inuyasha said to himself still thinking about earlier. "It's not like I can go with her to Japan. Sango and Miroku are humans so they got nothing to worry about. Then Shippo he can be any shape or size, so he can go to. But what the fuck am I suppose to do I can't exactly cot of my ears and make my eyes stop being golden. DAMN IT!!!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around for a bit. Then he came back to his philosophy.  
  
*****  
  
"Tell Miroku and Shippo 'Bye' for me Ok?" asked Kagome as she sat on the edge of the 'well'.  
  
Sounding very concern Sango asked "Ok, but you will be back, wont you?"  
  
"Ummm.lat me get back to you on that one."  
  
"What do you mean lat me get back to you, is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?"  
  
"I don't know Sango I want to come back but."  
  
"But, what is it because of Inuyasha? It is, isn't it? You letting him get to you? It's ether that orrr you like him."  
  
"I do not, why would I like that jerk?"  
  
"Okayyy." said Sango trying to hold back her disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean Ok, as in fine." replayed Sango holding back a laugh since Kagome looked like she's about to blow up.  
  
"I know what 'Ok' means!"  
  
"Then why'd you ask?"  
  
"Sango!!! Now your acting like Inuyasha."  
  
"Ok, Ok I'm sorry."  
  
"All right I'm ganna go now." after waiving goodbye to Sango, Kagome carefully jumped down the 'well'.  
  
"Bye!" Sango yelled after her.  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Still falling down the 'well' Kagome was thinking about Sango and the others, and how she wouldn't see them anymore if she didn't go back.  
  
"Ok, fine maybe Inuyasha is disgusted by me but what about the others? What about them?" Kagome was thinking to herself but then her thoughts were cut short...Kagome landed face flat on the bottom of her family's 'well' because she wasn't paying attention where she was going since she was to busy in her feelings.  
  
"OWW! I think actually pulled something this time." she said to nobody.  
  
Not paying any attention to where she was going Kagome almost got ran down by a car! If the driver hadn't beeped for her to get out of the way Kagome would very much be dead by now.  
  
"What's wrong with me? A moment ago I nearly got killed by a car." Kagome was saying to herself as she was walking upstairs, passing her mother!  
  
"Oh, hi mom" unknowing what she was doing Kagome gritted her mother.  
  
"MOM!!! Oh no what am I ganna do?" Kagome thought after coming back to reality. "What if she herd me about the car? What am I going to tell her?"  
  
Praying that her mother didn't hear her Kagome caped on walking to her room.  
  
Half way to her destination Kagome was thinking she got past her mother with out her hearing. But.Kagomes prayers weren't answered.  
  
"Honey did you say something about almost getting ran down by a car?" asked her mother with wide eyes.  
  
"Uhhh."---"come on Kagome think; think." Kagome was saying to her self, not wanting to tell her mother the whole story about what had happened.  
  
Kagomes mom did meat Inuyasha and the group before but it wasn't the best meeting. Like always Inuyasha being his old self he didn't give her mom the best impression. By his cursing and bad manners Kagomes mother thought that Inuyasha was a total barbarian. Although after some time Kagome managed to convince her mom that Inuyasha wasn't that bad, that he protected her, looked after her, and sometimes actually been nice. Of coarse that was very rare. After all that work of convincing her mom, Kagome didn't want to blow it all away.  
  
Still thinking about Inuyashas first visit Kagome didn't noticed that her mom was trying to get her attention for the past five minutes.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked you if you said something about getting ran over by a car?"  
  
"Yeah mom I did, its aaa.thing for school" amassed by her answered Kagome couldn't resist on giving herself a mantel "Good job"  
  
"For school? What is it about?"  
  
Uh-oh.that Kagome didn't think of. Making stuff up on the spot wasn't as easy as it looked.  
  
"It's about." there was a quit moment as Kagome thought about the second part of the answer. "We have to write an assay about what if we got ran down by a car. Yeah that's what it's about. Ummm.yeah that's it." answered Kagome forcing herself to smile.  
  
"An assay if you got ran down by a car? Hmmm.that's a bit odd. We never hade to do anything like that when I was in school."  
  
"It's new they just invented it. It's to teach the kids to be appreciative of life more. And be ewer of things, like cars for example."  
  
"Okay, then sweaty, but why are you doing it now? Doesn't your Christmas vacation star in a few days?"  
  
"It does I just thought I get a hade jump."  
  
"That's nice. Well I have to get back to my work now."  
  
"All right. I'm ganna be in my room if you need me."  
  
******  
  
"Miroku, do you think Kagome will ever come back to us?" asked the little kistsune who was on the verge of tears.  
  
Although busy with his own thoughts Miroku still didn't want Shippo to break down in tears so he told him what he wanted to hear "Yes I think she will come back, in time."  
  
"I hope." said Miroku to himself as he went back to his thoughts. "It's not that strange for Inuyasha to be treating Kagome badly but usually he makes up a rezone or at list tries to. What got into him this morning? Hmmm?"  
  
Mirokus flashback.  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you coming with us?"  
  
"NO! It'll only prevent me from finding more bits of the Jewel shards and plus it sounds like a bunch of shit anyway."  
  
"Come on it'll be fun."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Just give it a try, you'll like it, I know."  
  
"I thought I all ratty told you no, Bitch.I'm not going!"  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"What could make Inuyasha do that out of nowhere?" Miroku asked as beginning a new trail of thoughts. "All Kagome wanted from him is to go to her time for that." a puzzled look occurred on Mirokus face as he tried to remember the name. "Christmas.yeah that's it, I think..." giving himself a few more moments to debate the name, then Miroku shook his head remembering that there was a bigger issue then the name of a holiday.  
  
*****  
  
Just like Kagome, Sango sat with her back to the 'well' thinking of what had happened and like Miroku, Sango was trying to find a rezone to Inuyashas unspeakable behavior.  
  
Trying to make Sango feel batter Kilala rubbed of her lag with a big 'per' letting her know that she felt as bad about Kagome as she did.  
  
"Hey Kilala what are you doing?" Sango asked as she looked down on the kitten with a smile.  
  
Hearing her masters voice Kilala jumped on Sango and made herself comfortable in her lap. Pouring as she was getting scratched on the back of her ear.  
  
*****  
  
GRRR.Kagome growled as she lade on her bed with her face on the pillow so her growling won't be as laud for everyone to hear.  
  
Kagomes flashback.  
  
"I all ratty told you, Bitch.I'm not going"  
  
End of the flashback.  
  
Bitch.was the word that just caped repeating it's self over and over in Kagomes hade which made her even more angry at Inuyasha for calling her that.  
  
"If I ever go back there, I'll give Inuyasha a piece of my mind!" yelled Kagome still with her face buried in her pillow.  
  
*****  
  
"Sangos back!" yelled Shippo as he looked up from the ground seeing her walking tortes him and Miroku.  
  
Not wanting to wait until Sango got to him the little kitsune started running in the direction Sango was coming from so he could ask her about Kagome.  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks because one more step and Shippo would of ran into Sangos lags. With a bit of a startle Sango looked down to see Shippo raising his hands in the air which meant to pick him up. As the demon slayer was about to pick up Shippo a thought popped into her head which made her forget all about the little baby kitsune.  
  
"Sango!...Sango!..." screamed Shippo desperately trying to get her to look at him. Nothing happened so Shippo tried again screaming as hard as he possibly could allow himself.  
  
Snapping back to her sense's Sango finely picked up the kitsune, with an apology for making him wait.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did Kagome tell you anything about coming back?"  
  
Knowing that if she told Shippo the truth that Kagome hadn't said anything about that, tears would probably pour out of the baby's eyes like a fountain. So she decided to make a little white lie.  
  
"Uh.yeah she did, she said she'll be back in a few day's, she also told me to tell you 'bye' for her."---"At list a part of what I told was true" thought Sango guiltily to herself. But after seeing the happy expiration on Shippos face the guilt quickly faded away.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha was still up in the tree, except now he was sleeping.  
  
Inuyashas dream sequins.  
  
Kagome was wearing one of her summer dresses with those pink flowers on it, walking beside Inuyasha, with a picnic basket in her left hand and her right hand holding on to him very firmly.  
  
Later in the dream.  
  
Now they were settled on the blanket that Kagome brought with her for the picnic. Like always with absolutely no manners Inuyasha started eating the food that Kagome just pout in front of him. With out any surprise reactions to Inuyahsas behavior Kagome begun to eat herself.  
  
After everything was pout way, Inuyasha and Kagome were just sitting on the blanked looking at their surroundings.Well at list that's what Kagome was doing.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't looking at his surroundings he was more studding Kagome.  
  
With a corner of an eye Kagome noticed that she was being watched.  
  
"What do I have something on my face or something?" asked Kagome with embarrassment and horror in her eyes.  
  
Kagomes thoughts in the dream---"What if I do have something on my face it'll be so embarrassing. Inuyasha will probably think I'm a total dork!!!" with out her will Kagome started to blush a little in her chicks.  
  
"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Then what was that all abo." Kagome didn't get to finish, she was to busy trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
She felt warmth against her lips and something going up and down her back.after a moment Kagome realized that she was being kissed.  
  
The dream was ended abruptly.  
  
It turned out to be some squirrel throwing nuts at Inuyashas head.  
  
For a moment Inuyasha wanted to have that squirrel for his after nap snack but then just shouwd his fangs instead which got the squirrel running away from him like its tail was actually on fire...  
  
"Damb, that fucking little thing ruined my dream! And it was just getting good!" thought Inuyasha with disappointment, but he still had a grin on his face because of his new thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
Without anymore worries about Kagome, Shippo was sitting under a pretty respectable size apple tree playing with Kilala.  
  
"Stop it. Kilala."  
  
The baby kitsune was now flat on his back because Kilala was liking his nose with her tongue.  
  
"Come on Kilala, stop it. It tickles!"  
  
"Hey Sango can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah what is it Miroku?"  
  
"Uh, holed on for a sec."  
  
"Shippo we'll be right back, Ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Shippo tried to answer through his giggles.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Trust me just come with me."  
  
"Your not ganna try and get me to have sex with you again are you? Cuz I'm really not in the mood for that."  
  
"NO! That's not the only thing I think about, you know!"  
  
"Oh really? It sure seams like it."  
  
"Oh well I guess I deserve that. But it's not my fault I have a great fascination with women." Miroku admitted to himself.  
  
"Well this time it's not."  
  
Sango just gave him a raised eye braw; which said 'yeah right'  
  
"Really it's not! I wont to talk to you about Kagome." whispered Miroku so Shippo wouldn't hear their rezone for leaving.  
  
"Oh." said Sango now feeling bad about accusing her friend.  
  
"So are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
Making sure that Shippo would be alright with out them Sango told Kilala to watch over him if anyone came.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are we going? Is it any farther?" Asked Sango as for they had been walking almost fifteen minutes now.  
  
"No we're almost there, have passions. I want to make sure Shippo won't hear us! Because I don't think it's for him to hear."  
  
The thoughts of Miroku hitting on her came rushing back to Sangos head, but she decided not to say anything.  
  
*****  
  
"We're here." Miroku let Sango know that they reached their goal.  
  
Looking around Sango saw a huge field full of beautiful flowers and some grass picking out here and there.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Is it a good wow or a bad wow?"  
  
"Good. This is beautiful."  
  
"I know, but lets get to what I wonted to talk about." said Miroku seriously.  
  
"Right. What is it?"  
  
"Well, when you picked up Shippo you told him that Kagome would be coming back in a few days but I have a feeling you weren't telling the truth."  
  
Sango looked shocked that he found out about that. But how? Anyway it didn't mater.  
  
"How did you find out about that?"  
  
"For one thing your left eye twitched, and that's what you always do when you lie. So it wasn't that hard."  
  
"My eye does not twitch!" Sango defended herself.  
  
"Yeah it does! You're about as bad of a layer as Kagome is. Maybe a bit better. Because when Kagome leys she gets all nerves and starts blushing, you on the other hand try to hid your lies with a series expiration."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok, lets get back to the real issue. Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because if I haven't; poor Shippo would flooded us with his tears. You know how attached he is to her."  
  
"So you did it for a good cause?"  
  
"Well I don't know if you can call laying a good cause but I guess your kinda right."  
  
"Isn't I always?"  
  
"Feh." replayed Sango with skepticism "We should start getting back to Shippo now, his probably getting worried."  
  
"In a moment I'm still not finished. Did Kagome say anything about when she'll actually be coming back?"  
  
"No. Not for sure. I asked her about it but she didn't give me an exact answer. She said she wonted to come back but she didn't finish the rest of her sentence. In my opinion it has something to do with Inuyasha."  
  
"So do I. I've been trying to find out what it was all about but so far I hadn't come up with anything. How about you Sango do you have any idea about it?  
  
"No."  
  
*****  
  
Walking back to the camp Sango felt a familiar hand on her butt, within a moment Miroku not only found himself on the ground but also being clabbered over his head.  
  
"I KNEW you were going to pull something like that!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Miroku desperately tried to get Sango to stop beating him.  
  
*****  
  
"I wonder what everyone is doing now. Do they miss me? Do they want me to come back?" Kagome asked her cat-Buyo, since she couldn't talk to a human about it.  
  
With big cat eyes Buyo looked at Kagome for a moment like he understood what she just said, then with a 'Meow' he jump of her lap and went into the hallway.  
  
"Buyo."---"now this is just pathetic even my own cat doesn't want to be with me."  
  
Kagome stood up from her desk and went to get ratty for bed since it was almost eleven o'clock and she was pretty tiered form the day's events.  
  
"Night Souta." before going to bed Kagome went to say goodnight to everyone in the house, first her brother.  
  
No response.Kagome opened the door a tad more to see what was going on in her little brother's room. It turned out to be that he fall asleep while playing his video game on the bed.  
  
Taking the control away from his hand Kagome thought how peaceful he looked sleeping. Covering her brother with his blanket Kagome gave Souta a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Souta." Kagome repeated for no rezone. She wasn't expecting her brother to say anything back, but when she was a foot away from the door she herd.  
  
"Night."  
  
A smile went across Kagomes face. This was the first time she smiled since she got back.  
  
"Kagome, what are you still doing up?" asked Ms. Higurashi.  
  
"I was just saying goodnight to Souta and gramps."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to talk to you before you go to bed."  
  
"Okay, mama what is it?"  
  
"Well today when you came back from Inuyashas time you seamed upset and even thought I didn't say anything at the time I know you were crying. What happened?"  
  
Oh well this was bound to happen soon or later. It's like every mother has sidekick powers over their children.  
  
"Can we not talk about it?"  
  
"We can but it'll make you feel batter if we do."  
  
Kagome debated her options. On one hand she could talk to her mother and get everything of, or she could keep it to herself and be measurable.  
  
"Ok, mom lets talk."  
  
Kagome looked at her mom waiting for her to start apparently Ms. Higurashi was doing the same thing.  
  
"Honey? Aren't you going to start?"  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Well it's your story, and I don't know it yet so I can't help you with it."  
  
That was a miner detail that Kagome managed to miss.  
  
"Well.uh"  
  
"If you don't want to do this its fine."  
  
"Nah, it'll be batter if I do. Here's what happened."  
  
The conwarsashion went on about an hour and a half before everything was cleared out. The car, tears, and everything ells.  
  
"So when you asked Inuyasha to come here for Christmas he refused to do it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No. It's not that big of a shock for Inuyasha to act like this, it's just usually he pins it on me in one way or another. But today he just started calling me a bitch for no rezone." explained Kagome. Looking at her mom it only just now hit her that Ms. Higurashi was fine with her cursing and she didn't even said anything Inuyahsas remark. Wow, Kagome never thought her mom would be so cool with everything.  
  
"I think you should go back to your friends tomorrow and see what happens. Go along with your plans like nothing had happened." Ms. Higurashi thought about something for a moment then added "You also said something about you needing worm clothes. I know a good place to get them, I'll drop by their tomorrow just remember to leave me the names of your friends and some facts about them that you think might help me find the right sizes."  
  
"Okay." with a yawn Kagome gave her mother a pack on the chick and said goodnight.  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A worm sunlight was shining in Kagomes eyes which said for her to wake up.  
  
Opening her eyes Kagome remembered that she had to leave her mother a short description about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Even thought Ms. Higurashi all ratty seen them it was just for the insurants.  
  
"Morning mom here's the list, oh and for Shippo get something Souta's size.morning Souta.hey gramps." Kagome greeted her family.as she was looking in the fridge for something to take back with her.  
  
"Hey mom.?"  
  
"I all ratty got you some things, their on the table." Ms. Higurashi informed her daughter.  
  
"Oh, thanks mom." Giving her mother a kiss Kagome got her things and ran toured the door.  
  
Mom is right I should just go along with everything like nothing happened." said Kagome as she stopped at the 'well' to get ratty to jump in.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango? Will Kagome come back to us today?" asked Shippo as he was yawning  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. If she doesn't come today I'm sure she'll come the next day." answered Sango so the baby kitsune wouldn't get distressed.  
  
"Ohhh." moaned Shippo, letting out a heavy breath.  
  
Knowing that Sango wasn't exactly telling the truth Miroku looked at Sango as if she just committed a crime.  
  
Not letting herself be put down Sango gave Miroku her own look.which gave Miroku a smirk.  
  
*****  
  
"Dam you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out to nowhere.  
  
"Why'd did she even have to go to that vacation thing? Doesn't she want to stay here with me?" Inuyasha was debating in his mind. "Maybe there's someone ells! Maybe it's that Hojo guy!" as that thought crossed his mind Inuyashas eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to go for the kill.  
  
Jumping off his branch Inuyasha started to punch a howl in the trunk of the tree he was sitting on.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Taking of her coat Kagome put it in her bag since it was wormer in the Futile era then in the present.  
  
Ef-hhh breathed in Kagome with a small smile on her face.  
  
"I hope everyone is still at the lake." Kagome told herself at the same time as she was walking to the lake. "What if their not? How I'm I ganna fined them then? Oh, no what if they left." with that thought Kagome started to run so she would get to the lake sooner.  
  
*****  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Sango  
  
"I dunno. We should keep on looking for the Jewels but first Inuyasha is not here and second Kagome hadn't come back yet so with them being missing it'll be awfully hard." answered Miroku wail he was thinking what he'll tell Sango about where Inuyasha was. Hopping it'd slip her mind; he continued "Lets stay here and wait for a bit."  
  
"Yeah lets wait for Kagome" interrupted Shippo hopping that anytime now Kagome would come through the woods.  
  
"Ok, then we'll stay here." Sango agreed.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think we should tell Shippo the truth about Kagome? We can't stay here forever." Said Miroku with a side glens at Shippo.  
  
"We should but let's wait a bit maybe she'll come back. I don't want him to be upset."  
  
"We have to tell him soon or latter. We can't keep it from him forever."  
  
Looking at Shippo Sango answered "Yes, but we can try. Can't we? Just look at how happy he is, you want to take that away from him?"  
  
Miroku didn't say anything back just saintly shook his hade.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
"See I knew we should have told him, now his imagining her!"  
  
"Don't be a fool Miroku! She's right there." pointed Sango at the direction Kagome was coming from.  
  
Waiving to her friends Kagome felt something bump against her lags, looking down Kagome expected to see Shippo but he wasn't their because loosing no time Shippo all ratty climbed up her shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you leave us? Don't you like us?"  
  
"Oh, Shippo of course I like you." Answered Kagome with shock of that Shippo thought that.  
  
"Then why did you leave?"  
  
"I just needed to think for a wail, but I didn't leave because I don't like you why would you think that?"  
  
"Well you left so I thought maybe."  
  
"Ohhh, Shippo I'm sorry you thought that." said Kagome with disappointment in herself for making the baby kitsune think that she didn't like him. "I like you, don't ever think that I don't."  
  
"Ok.but don't leave us again. Ok?"  
  
"Ok.I won't."  
  
Still with Shippo on her shoulder Kagome walked to talk to the rest of her friends that were waiting for her by the lake.  
  
"Hey Sango, hey Miroku!"  
  
"Your back.we were getting worried you weren't going to show up!" said Miroku with the relief that they didn't have to lie to Shippo anymore and that Kagome is back.  
  
"Do you still want to come to Japan with me for my Christmas vacation?"  
  
"Yeah.but aren't you still mad at Inuya." Sango wasn't sure if she should mention his name.  
  
"You mean Inuyasha? Yeah I'm still mad but I'm not going to let him ruin my time off." said Kagome bitterly. "I'll bring your clothes tomorrow so get ratty, Ok?"  
  
"Yeah.ok" answered Sango and Miroku together.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha anyway?"  
  
Wondering herself where Inuyasha was Sango answered "I don't know."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"How should I know?'  
  
"You were the last one with him." remainder Sango.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
Kagome gave him a warning look.  
  
"Ok, fine his across the lake." answered Miroku thinking why he didn't want to tell them aboutit, in the first place.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Now that I don't know."  
  
"Did you say anything to him?"  
  
"No. Well I asked him about why he was treating you so badly but other from that, no."  
  
Kagome blushed a little from the knowledge that her friends cared about her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*****  
  
Still punching the tree Inuyasha thought about if Kagome came back yet...  
  
"Is she there? Is she." his thought was interrupted by a familiar fragrance.  
  
"That sent, I know that sent anywhere, it's Kagome she's back."  
  
Taking a moment to stop punching the tree Inuyasha sniffed the air once again. "Yes, it's Kagome.she's here that slut!" remembering his earlier thought about Kagome and Hojo.  
  
With a leap in the air Inuyasha was back on the same side of the lake as his friends.  
  
*****  
  
Like always Shippo was the first one to see him coming, since he was a fox demon. Thought he was still very young Shippo still had a good nose.  
  
"Inuyashas back."  
  
"Where?"  
  
All of the gang asked out of disclosure.  
  
"Right there.don't you see him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah now I see him." Miroku said as looking around and spotting Inuyasha by one of the God trees.  
  
"Where?" still clueless Sango and Kagome asked once again.  
  
Miroku was about to explain but he didn't need to anymore.  
  
"I'm right here!" answered Inuyasha standing so close to Kagome that their noses almost touched.  
  
Normally this closeness would cause blushing chicks and rushing pulses if only this was under other circumstances.  
  
"Will you back away a bit."  
  
"I'll back away when I feel like it." answered Inuyasha with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I said back away!!!" nothing happening Kagome yelled "Sit."  
  
With no regard of what was happening Inuyasha fell flat on his face.  
  
"B."  
  
"If you even think about calling me a bitch you'll never get up from this place."  
  
"BITCH!!!" yelled out Inuyasha to see if Kagome would keep her word and the plusher of making her mad.  
  
"Sitsitsitsitsitsit.I warned you!" said Kagome looking as Inuyasha fell deeper in the hole.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!!" shouted Inuyasha still flat on the ground "If anyone has the right to be mad it's me!"  
  
"No it's not; you're not the one who's been called names."  
  
"Yes but I am the one who just been cheated on!!!" without realizing Inuyasha shouted out.  
  
Everyone went quiet.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You herd it."  
  
"What if I didn't?"  
  
"Then to bad for you."  
  
"Did you just say that I cheated on you?" asked Kagome with disbelief.  
  
At first Inuyasha wanted to hide what he said but then decided not to bother."Yes."  
  
Trying to answer Kagome couldn't find anything to say, then finely something came out her mind.  
  
"I couldn't possibly cheat on you. We never went out, and even if I was seeing someone what is it to you?"  
  
"Who is it? Is it that Hojo guy?"  
  
"I'm not telling you. What possible deferens would it make who it is?" cried Kagome as her voice began to brake down.  
  
"Answer ME who is it?"  
  
"It doesn't matter and it's none of your business ether! So stop asking!"  
  
As the spell wore off Inuyasha stood up, grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and shook her hard enough to knock the wined out of her.  
  
"It is my business!"  
  
"No it's not." growled Kagome still in Inuyashas grasp.  
  
"Yes it is: you belong to me! GODDAMIT!!!"  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
"Belong to him. What is he talking about?" Kagome was trying to figure out. "Could he care for me?"  
  
Freeing herself from Inuyasha, Kagome backed away a few steps to give herself some room.  
  
"Belong to you?"  
  
"Yes your mine."  
  
"So I'm something you can just own?"  
  
"No that's not what I meant! I meant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing forgets it."  
  
Knowing exactly what Inuyasha meant Kagome still teased him by saying "I want to know, what do you mean."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
How could he passably tell Kagome that he liked her, that he cared more about her then himself, if Inuyasha could barely get used to the idea himself.  
  
"Feh. Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh for gods sake just tell her you like her everyone knows you do!" interrupted Miroku trying his hardest not to grin.  
  
"Shut up!!!" barked Inuyasha with his face begging to redden.  
  
Shaking his head, Miroku made another remark witch got him a bump on the head.  
  
"Why does everyone keeps doing that?" sniffed Miroku when rubbing his top.  
  
"Well my guess would be that you're a smart mouth." Kagome added.  
  
With a glare Miroku muttered."Uh-huh, you know dip down you want it." witch got him another bump on the head except this time it wasn't Inuyasha it was Kagome, also with a red face.  
  
With no surprise to his remark Sango shook her head with hopelessness. "Oh, well at list this time he didn't mansion the name. I don't think Shippo should be hearing that stuff."  
  
*****  
  
"Come on we batter get a move on." Hopping that the whole thing with 'you belong to me' blown over Kagomes mind; Inuyasha began walking.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Kagome.  
  
"To look for the Shikon Jewel. Where ells."  
  
"No we're not. We're staying here and discussing our vacation. Just because you don't won't to go doesn't mean the rest of us have to stay here with you."  
  
"Oh no, not again." squeaked Shippo under his nose.  
  
"Errr." having very little potions and a big tamper Inuyasha lost control and yelled out "Don't you think I won't to go? I can't!!!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"YES! I do."  
  
"Then why have you been acting so mean to me if you want to go?"  
  
"Because I can't go with you Kagome! I'm not a humane like you are."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What do you mean so what? Are you telling me that people in your time are fine with demons? They don't start yelling 'Demon, demon save me!' they just go along with their day as nothing?"  
  
"Not exactly.they never really seen one, and yeah they would probably start yelling."  
  
"See! How I'm I supposed to go with you?"  
  
"Uhhh.well" Kagome was trying her best to find an answer.  
  
"You know I can't! So just leave it alone. I'm not going."  
  
"Well.my mom saw you and she didn't scream. Maybe other people won't ether."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Wait that's it! Mom! She'll think of something." thought Kagome happily.  
  
"What if I find a way for you to come will you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? You just said you want to go?"  
  
"Because you won't find a away."  
  
"Oh yeah, just watch me!" answered Kagome getting angry because of Inuyasha lake of hope in her  
  
"FEH."  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I'll be back late at night or if not I'll be here in the morning. Ok?" asked Kagome as seeing the face of poor Shippo who wanted to cry.  
  
"You said you wouldn't leave us!"  
  
"I know Shippo but I have to. You want to go on vacation with me don't you?"  
  
"Yes" subbed the baby fox demon  
  
"Then I have to go and get some things so you can go. I'll be back, I promise."  
  
"Ok, but remember you promised to be back."  
  
"Awww Shippo don't cry, I'll be back I promised didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And I'm not going to start now, so stop crying, I'll be back."  
  
With a last hug from Shippo and last goodbye to everyone Kagome went back to her time.  
  
*****  
  
"Mom! Are you home?"  
  
"Yeah honey I'm in the kitchen."  
  
"Did you have time to go to the store yet?"  
  
"Yes I have, I actually just came back a few minutes ago. Why?"  
  
"Ummm, well.I found out why Inuyasha was acting like he was."  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"Yeah. It turn out that he wanted to go all along but he can't."  
  
"Because his a demon." finished Ms. Higurashi.  
  
"Right, but how did you know?"  
  
With a smile and 'so much to learn' expiration Ms. Higurashi answered "I had a hunch about it."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything back she just grabbed an apple and started chewing on it.  
  
Finely realizing that she had absolutely no idea how to get Inuyasha to her time without people freaking out Kagome asked her mother.  
  
"Mom, do you think there's a way for Inuyasha to come here?"  
  
"Of curse there is. I was beginning to think you'd never ask."  
  
"Huh?" confused by her mother's answer Kagome continued eating her apple.  
  
"There's still a bag left in the leaving room do you mind getting it?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Wow, this bag is humongous!" thought Kagome as she looked at the bag her mom asked to her to bring.  
  
Expecting it to be very heavy Kagome picked up the bag but to her amassment the bag didn't weight that much.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Oh it's not for me, this are your clothes that you needed."  
  
Putting the bag on the kitchen counter Kagome began to look through it.  
  
"Mom what's this?" Kagome held out a par of sunglass, a bandana, and a long men's brown lather coat.  
  
"It's for Inuyasha."  
  
"But I told you his not going."  
  
"I thought I'd buy this just in case. And it turned out to be I was right."  
  
"See Kagome he can use the glasses to hide his eyes and the bandana to hide his ears, so see Inuyasha can very much go."  
  
"Eeee." squealed Kagome while swinging her hands around her mother.  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"The cloths are only one part of the problem; you still need a place to stay."  
  
"What do you mean; I just thought we'd stay here."  
  
"Oh. I didn't think you want to, so I called one of my old friends and I asked if you could use there summer house, or you really rather stay here with me, grandpa, and Souta?"  
  
Not knowing what to say Kagome gave her mother a huge kiss on the chick and stormed out back to the Feudal era.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think Kagome will be able to come up with a way for Inuyasha to go to Japan?" wondered Miroku.  
  
"Of course she will." Shippo broke Miroku off "She said she will so she will."  
  
"Feh." snorted Inuyasha.  
  
Noticing a look of pure sadness on Inuyashas face Miroku decided to pool him out for a conversation.  
  
"You like her."  
  
"No I don't, and even if I did it wouldn't be anything you should know." blushed Inuyasha.  
  
"Just admit it."  
  
The next moment Miroku was of the ground and pined to a tree by the dog demons claws.  
  
"I all ratty told you I don't like Kagome so leave me alone!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Sure I believe you." with that statement Miroku felt sharp claws dig into his shoulders  
  
The thought of pounding the monks head into the tree crossed Inuyashas mind. thinking better of it he just gave him a strong growl and lat loose. Which was very fortunate because at that moment Kagome came running through the bushes.  
  
*****  
  
The first person Kagome reached was Shippo since from the moment he saw her Shippo ran to her like a bolt of lightening.  
  
"Did you find a way for Inuyasha to come with us?" asked Sango as Kagome reached her still with Shippo on her shoulder.  
  
"There is a way for Inuyasha to come but I wasn't the one to think of it, my mom did."  
  
With a look I don't care who thought of it Sango asked hardily able to wait.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We can give him a new look."  
  
"No one is giving me anything." Inuyasha said firmly.  
  
"Fine then you're not going."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No your not. If you can't understand this how are you ganna be with humans that never seen a demon? So no you're not going, not unless you listen to me."  
  
Inuyasha got up from his spot and in a second he was face to face with Kagome.  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
Because of the closeness between them Kagome was able to feel Inuyashas breath as he spoke.  
  
"Then you're NOT going."  
  
Grrr.Inuyasha growled as his response.  
  
Not letting her gored down Kagome growled back. He huffed Kagome huffed back.this went on for a long time. Then getting tiered of 'do what I do game' Sango got between the arguing copal and yelled "STOP!" as hard as she could.  
  
Struck with shock both of them stopped immediately  
  
*****  
  
"So all Inuyasha has to do is wear this bandana thing and sun glass right?" asked Miroku trying to confirm his doubts.  
  
"Yes, the problem is getting him to do it."  
  
"I'm right next to you! Don't talk about me like I'm not there!" informed Inuyasha with his back to a tree.  
  
"Oh, sorry." came an apology from Kagome "But anyway will you do it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Getting irritated with Inuyasha stubbornness Kagome answered ask comely as she could at the moment.  
  
"Don't you get it.if you don't you can't go."  
  
"Then I won't."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"What if Inuyasha really doesn't go?" asked Kagome, herself "What if he really stays here? Then what? Uhhh.er.I wont let him ruined my time of!!!"  
  
Deciding not saying anything further Kagome turned back to the others.  
  
"I won't spend the night here because I need time to get everything ratty for you guys."  
  
"But you just got here" the baby kitsune spoke up.  
  
"I know Shippo but if you want, you can come with me I need to get everything ratty."  
  
"Hmm.I wander if mom will mind me bringing along Shippo?" thought Kagome since she couldn't bare another heart braking look from the little fox demon. "I'm sure she wont.unlike Inuyasha Shippo isn't that big of a hassle."  
  
"Do you wanna come with me to help?"  
  
From the burst of joy on Shippos face it meant that there's nothing ells he rather do.  
  
"And why does he get to go?" complained Inuyasha "Why not me?" he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"Because it's not that much work to look after Shippo then it is for you."  
  
"It is not a lot of work to look after me! And why do you even have to look after me? I'm old enough to look after myself!"  
  
"Yeah.his old enough to be your great great grandpa." Miroku butted in.  
  
"Grr" the demon growled but decided not to do anything since there was a feeling in his stomach which said 'if you do it, your dead'  
  
*****  
  
"Can you be ratty by tomorrow?" asked Kagome to everybody while getting ratty to jump down the 'well'  
  
"Uh, sure" answered Sango since Miroku seamed to be day dreaming and Inuyasha wasn't listening  
  
"Ok then. I'll bring your things tomorrow and then we'll go. I'm not exactly sure where we go after but I'll let you know as soon as I know."  
  
With a goodbye wave Kagome grabbed Shippo and went down.  
  
*****  
  
"Hold on for a sec. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Getting up from her knees Kagome picked her head out into the street to see if anyone was coming. To her luck no one was.  
  
"Ok no one is there but we'll have to walk fast so no one will see us."  
  
"But."  
  
Kagome rapped her fingers around the ketsunes small wrist and dragged him out tortes the exit.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to get you to my house without any one seeing."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why? Shippo people here never seen a fox demon or any demon for that rezone."  
  
"But."  
  
"Latter.now we have to get across to the house."  
  
"Kagome.Kagome!!!"  
  
Clicking to reality Kagome looked at Shippo with amassment.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Can you stop for a second?"  
  
Just like a bolt of lightening stroke in front of her Kagome stopped dead.  
  
"I can't be anything I want, did you forget about that?" asked Shippo as talking to a little child.  
  
With some embarrassment in her voice Kagome answered "uh.I guess I did."  
  
"Come on lets go back inside."  
  
Herring back inside Kagome suddenly was thrown into a day dream.  
  
Kagomes day dream.  
  
Inuyasha was in Kagomes time, wearing dark blue baggy Lee pants, white Tommy sneakers, a white Tommy T-shirt, the lather brown coat, a black bandana, and dark sun glasses.  
  
In his hand he was tightly holding Kagomes.not hard but just a bit his claws were digging a little above her knuckles.  
  
They were ice skating along with everyone ells.  
  
In one of the moments Inuyasha almost tripped and fell, but Kagome successfully stopped him from it.  
  
There was a beautiful Christmas tree in the middle of the ice skating rink, most of the people were skating around it.  
  
The end of the say dream.  
  
Realizing what Kagome's been staring at for the past copal of minutes Kagome came back out of her day dream.  
  
The formal little kitsune was now a tall hansom 16 year old boy, standing in front of Kagome with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Shippo.wow" said Kagome "You're not recognizable."  
  
"I told you it'll be easer this way."  
  
*****  
  
"This is great!" Shippo tried to mumble with a mouth fool of rice balls.  
  
"Well thank you Shippo" Ms. Higurashi accepted the small complement that came from the little fox.  
  
"I told Inuyasha how he could come and spend the Christmas vacation with me but his being his old self and doesn't want to be descaised. What do you think I should do mom?" asked Kagome hopping that her mother will come up with another way out like she always have for as long as Kagome could remember.  
  
"I think you should just take his thing's with you anyway and leave them with him. If he decides to come after all he knows how to get here and I can show him the way to where you are."  
  
"Yep, that my mom." Kagome happily thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
"Why do we need so many bags?" asked Shippo looking at all the suite cases on and by Kagomes bed.  
  
"Because we can't feet everything in just one little bag, We have a lot of things which means we need a lot of room to pout then in" explained Kagome to Shippo who was now caved in toothpaste.  
  
Grabbing a towel from her bathroom Kagome started to whip of the little toothpaste cowered ball which use to be Shippo.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"It smelled funny so I wanted to see what it was, but when I did, this stuff squirted at me."  
  
Finely finished with packing and cleaning up Shippo, Kagome went to the kitchen to make herself so tea.  
  
*****  
  
Looking at her half empty cup, so dip in though that Kagome didn't even see a dark figure inter the room.  
  
Finely taking another sip from her tea Kagome nonuse that there was someone standing over her.  
  
"Aaa."  
  
Getting up so quickly from her sit Kagome knocked down her chair.  
  
"Damn bitch, can you scream any lauder."  
  
Recognizing the voice Kagome looked over the shadowy figure.  
  
"In-Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes. Who the hell did you think it was?" growled the demon with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"Don't tell me she forgot about me all ratty." Thought the demon to himself  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" demanded Kagome  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I'm crazy."  
  
"It might have something to do with that you just almost made me depth for no rezone."  
  
"Well excuse me. It's not everyday that I find someone lurking around my kitchen at night."  
  
"I wasn't lurking"  
  
"You don't even know what lurking means.'  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Oh really? What is it then?"  
  
"Damn what am I ganna say now?" disparately though Inuyasha  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Why are you making me tell you what it is, you should know yourself."  
  
"I know what it is but you don't."  
  
"And how do you know that I don't?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Anyway, that's not the important question. What are you doing here?" for the first time in the past five minutes Kagome realized that there was something wrong with the picture.  
  
"Why does it matter why I'm here? I'm here aint I?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to know what your doing here."  
  
"I said it doesn't matter."  
  
"And I said it does, so tell me now!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I said no, so lay of, of it."  
  
"Not until you tell me what you want here."  
  
Next moment Kagome herd some metering.  
  
"What?"  
  
Again, Kagome herd muttering.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I want to come with you! Are you happy." Shouted Inuyasha  
  
"Yep, very."  
  
*****  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first four chapter of my fic if you liked it (which I hope you did.) then check in back soon because the fifth chapter is on its way. ^ ^ 


End file.
